


Quarantine and Chill

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [190]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Established Relationship, F/M, and they were quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: prompt for mini drabble - human klaroline, something smutty
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [190]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 34





	Quarantine and Chill

“I’m bored,” Caroline whined for the third time. This whole ‘shelter in place’ thing was great for, like, a week. She managed to get her spring cleaning done a month early, and she deep cleaned corners that never would have been on her list if she hadn’t been stuck in the house. But that was then. “Entertain me.”

Well used to her antics by now, Klaus didn’t even bother to look up from his sketchpad. “You could take Wolf for a walk.”

The dog’s ears perked at the word, but she knew it was a no-go when his tail didn’t wag. “Klausss…”

Sighing, her stubborn husband refused to give her pouty eyes the time of day. “ _I_ have work to do,” he insisted. “My editor needs the new sketches sometime next week, and I don’t like what I’ve come up with so far.”

She frowned. Her meetings had already wrapped for the day, and her marketing team was way ahead of schedule for the ‘welcome back’ campaign. Most of them had been relegated to client service duties, and she’d maxed out her allotment of assigned hours. “Then what am I supposed to do?”

“Entertain yourself?”

Her eyes narrowed at his tone, thoroughly unamused at the small smirk curling his lips. “Fine, I will.” And she stomped out of the room with only Wolf raising his head to watch her go. 

When she stomped back in, Klaus still didn’t glance up until she loudly rummaged through the kitchen drawers. “Where did the batteries go?”

It was his turn to frown. “You put them in the entertainment center to replenish the remotes. Why?”

Without answering, Caroline triumphantly strode toward the TV and opened the little drawer just underneath. She pulled out two, then four, batteries. “Thanks.” As quickly as she came in, she was gone, this time with Klaus watching her every step.

“What are you doing, sweetheart?”

Her cheeky answer was immediate. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Setting aside his sketchpad, Klaus decided he’d very much like to know. 


End file.
